Corruption of Champions
Corruption of Champions is a single-player text-based adventure game created by Fenoxo. The date it was created is unknown, but records indicate it was around at least in January 2011. It's a standalone game with an infamous reputation for its content, which includes controversial topics such as rape, incest, and slavery. Reception of the game is fairly mixed as a result, split between people who don't like that such content is romanticized and those who don't care. The story follows the player character (who is known among fans as "the champion" due to the ability to freely name the player character), a young adult from the village of Ingnam who has been sent to the demon realm called Mareth as a sacrifice to keep Ingnam safe from demon raids. The player character starts as an ordinary human with the goal of taking down the demon empire, but based on the player's actions, this may not be the final outcome. Gameplay Corruption of Champions is a turn-based tactical role-playing game where most actions happen through clicking various buttons and reading the presented narration. The basic gameplay is to explore the different zones and places, and battle whatever enemy is encountered in order to train and get stronger. Combat is based around two major factors: health (shortened to HP) and lust. Reducing health to 0 or maximizing lust will cause a victory or loss, dependent on if the player or opponent hit one of the two first. Combat is typically followed by some sort of sex scene, though there have been exceptions. Combat is affected by a few stats, called Strength, which determines the power of attacks; Toughness, which helps the player endure attacks; Speed, used to determine the player's ability to flee from combat; and Intelligence, which can increase the power of non-regular attacks and aid in evasion. Leveling and certain items can change these, and maximizing them is a frequent goal of players which keeps them motivated to continue playing. Stats are also heavily affected by perks and items. Finding and using the most strongest weapons and armor available are another major hook in gameplay, since none are very easily obtained. Perks are mostly gained by leveling and can affect everything from health, to endurance, to critical hit chance, to seductive capabilities. Perks are extremely powerful and useful, with some feats near impossible without the proper perks, and many of the best ones are only obtained through certain requirements, so the player may need to devote a lot of time into getting them. Another major portion of gameplay is interaction with non-hostile NPCs. There are several characters to interact with, each who have their own unique personality and backstory. Many NPCs can be romanced or befriended, recruited to join the player's camp, or feature their own mini-character arc through a quest. Quests often yield special items or scenes and majorly affect interaction with the character it's focused on. Several characters can be "purified" or "corrupted", and while irreversible through normal means, each expand on possible interactions or may advance the player. There are also many simple characters such as shopkeepers, but even for sparse interaction, many consider them interesting. There is a main plotline to follow whose outcome can differ based on the player's actions, though it's relatively linear and short, leaving most of the game's interest in the characters. The final major portion of gameplay is character customization-- or more commonly known as transformations among players. Each body part has its own selection of types which change appearance and, occasionally, stats and attack moves. There's also a plethora of options regarding skin, fur, scales, hair length, and the colors of such, as well as miscellaneous factors like beards, femininity, muscle tone, and thickness. There's also the option for extra appendages, like tails and wings. Cultivating the exact appearance the player wants tends to take a large amount of time due to the item collecting and luck necessary, and is, perhaps, the most focused on aspect of gameplay. Plot Characters and Setting To be written. Story Main Article: Storyline To be written. Release To be written. Reception To be written. Staff This is the staff and contributors to the game as listed in the latest official release of the game. The staff here is not necessarily people who had contributed to the modification. Disclaimer: These credits have been directly copied and pasted. As such, they fall under the official quote clause that pardons references of sexual material. Typo Reporting * SoS * Prisoner416 * Chibodee Graphics * Dasutin (Background Images) * Invader (Button Graphics, Font, and Other Hawtness) Events * Dxasmodeus (Tentacles, Worms, Giacomo) * Kirbster (Christmas Bunny Trap) * nRage (Kami the Christmas Roo) * Abraxas (Alternate Naga Scenes w/Various Monsters, Tamani Anal, Female Shouldra Tongue Licking, Chameleon Girl, Christmas Harpy) * Astronomy (Fetish Cultist Centaur Footjob Scene) * Adjatha (Scylla the Cum Addicted Nun, Vala, Goo-girls, Bimbo Sophie Eggs, Ceraph Urta Roleplay, Gnoll with Balls Scene, Kiha futa scene, Goblin Web Fuck Scene, and 69 Bunny Scene) * ComfyCushion (Muff Wrangler) * B (Brooke) * Quiet Browser (Half of Niamh, Ember, Amily The Mouse-girl Breeder, Katherine, Part of Katherine Employment Expansion, Urta’s in-bar Dialogue Trees, some of Izma, Loppe) * Indirect (Alternate Non-Scylla Katherine Recruitment, Part of Katherine Employment Expansion, Phouka, Coding of Bee Girl Expansion) * Schpadoinkle (Victoria Sex) * Donto (Ro’gar the Orc, Polar Pete) * Angel (Additional Amily Scenes) * Firedragon (Additional Amily Scenes) * Danaume (Jojo masturbation texts) * LimitLax (Sand-Witch Bad-End) * KLN (Equinum Bad-End) * TheDarkTemplar11111 (Canine Pepper Bad End) * Silmarion (Canine Pepper Bad End) * Soretu (Original Minotaur Rape) * NinjArt (Small Male on Goblin Rape Variant) * DoubleRedd ("Too Big” Corrupt Goblin Fuck) * Nightshade (Additional Minotaur Rape) * JCM (Imp Night Gangbang, Addition Minotaur Loss Rape - Oral) * Xodin (Nipplefucking paragraph of Imp GangBang, Encumbered by Big Genitals Exploration Scene, Big Bits Run Encumbrance, Player Getting Beer Tits, Sand Witch Dungeon Misc Scenes) * Blusox6 (Original Queen Bee Rape) * Thrext (Additional Masturbation Code, Faerie, Ivory Succubus) * XDumort (Genderless Anal Masturbation) * Uldego (Slime Monster) * Noogai, Reaper, and Numbers (Nipple-Fucking Victory vs Imp Rape) * Verse and IAMurow (Bee-Girl MultiCock Rapes) * Sombrero (Additional Imp Lust Loss Scene (Dick insertion ahoy!) * The Dark Master (Marble, Fetish Cultist, Fetish Zealot, Hellhound, Lumi, Some Cat Transformations, LaBova, Ceraph’s Cat-Slaves, a Cum Witch Scene, Mouse Dreams, Forced Nursing:Imps&Goblins, Bee Girl Expansion) * Mr. Fleshcage (Cat Transformation/Masturbation) * Spy (Cat Masturbation, Forced Nursing: Minotaur, Bee, & Cultist) * PostNuclearMan (Some Cat TF) * MiscChaos (Forced Nursing: Slime Monster) * Ourakun (Kelt the Centaur) * Rika_star25 (Desert Tribe Bad End) * Versesai (Additional Bee Rape) * Mallowman (Additional Bee Rape) * HypnoKitten (Additional Centaur x Imp Rape) * Ari (Minotaur Gloryhole Scene) * SpectralTime (Aunt Nancy) * Foxxling (Akbal) * Elfensyne (Phylla) * Radar (Dominating Sand Witches, Some Phylla) * Jokester (Sharkgirls, Izma, & Additional Amily Scenes) * Lukadoc (Additional Izma, Ceraph Followers Corrupting Gangbang, Satyrs, Ember) * IxFa (Dildo Scene, Virgin Scene for Deluxe Dildo, Naga Tail Masturbation) * Bob (Additional Izma) * lh84 (Various Typos and Code-Suggestions) * Dextersinister (Gnoll girl in the plains) * ElAcechador, Bandichar, TheParanoidOne, Xoeleox (All Things Naga) * Symphonie (Dominika the Fellatrix, Ceraph RPing as Dominika, Tel’Adre Library) * Soulsemmer (Ifris) * WedgeSkyrocket (Zetsuko, Pure Amily Anal, Kitsunes) * Zeikfried (Anemone, Male Milker Bad End, Kanga TF, Raccoon TF, Minotaur Chef Dialogues, Sheila, and More) * User21 (Additional Centaur/Naga Scenes) * ~M~ (Bimbo + Imp loss scene) * Grype (Raping Hellhounds) * B-Side (Fentendo Entertainment Center Silly-Mode Scene) * Not Important (Face-fucking a defeated minotaur) * Third (Cotton, Rubi, Nieve, Urta Pet-play) * Gurumash (Parts of Nieve) * Kinathis (A Nieve Scene, Sophie Daughter Incest, Minerva) * Jibajabroar (Jasun) * Merauder (Raphael) * EdgeofReality (Gym fucking machine) * Bronycray (Heckel the Hyena) * Sablegryphon (Gnoll spear-thrower) * Nonesuch (Basilisk, Sandtraps, assisted with Owca/Vapula, Whitney Farm Corruption) * Anonymous Individual (Lilium, PC Birthing Driders) * PKD (Owca, Vapula, Fap Arena, Isabella Tentacle Sex, Lottie Tentacle Sex) * Shamblesworth (Half of Niamh, Shouldra the Ghost-Girl, Ceraph Roleplaying As Marble, Yara Sex, Shouldra Follow Expansion) * Kirbu (Exgartuan Expansion, Yara Sex, Shambles’s Handler, Shouldra Follow Expansion) * 05095 (Shouldra Expansion, Tons of Editing) * Smidgeums (Shouldra + Vala threesome) * FC (Generic Shouldra talk scene) * Oak (Bro + Bimbo TF, Isabella’s ProBova Burps) * Space (Victory Anal Sex vs Kiha) * Venithil (LippleLock w/Scylla & Additional Urta Scenes) * Butts McGee (Minotaur Hot-dogging PC loss, Tamani Lesbo Face-ride, Bimbo Sophie Mean/Nice Fucks) * Savin (Hel the Salamander, Valeria, Spanking Drunk Urta, Tower of the Phoenix, Drider Anal Victory, Hel x Isabella 3Some, Centaur Sextoys, Thanksgiving Turkey, Uncorrupt Latexy Recruitment, Assert Path for Direct Feeding Latexy, Sanura the Sphinx) * Gats (Lottie, Spirit & Soldier Xmas Event, Kiha forced masturbation, Goblin Doggystyle, Chicken Harpy Egg Vendor) * Aeron the Demoness (Generic Goblin Anal, Disciplining the Eldest Minotaur) * Gats, Shamblesworth, Symphonie, and Fenoxo (Corrupted Drider) * Bagpuss (Female Thanksgiving Event, Harpy Scissoring, Drider Bondage Fuck) * Frogapus (The Wild Hunt) * Fenoxo (Everything Else) Oviposition Update * DCR (Idea, Drider Transformation, and Drider Impreg of: Goblins, Beegirls, Nagas, Harpies, and Basilisks) * Fenoxo (Bee Ovipositor Transformation, Bee Oviposition of Nagas and Jojo, Drider Oviposition of Tamani) * Smokescreen (Bee Oviposition of Basilisks) * Radar (Oviposition of Sand Witches) * OutlawVee (Bee Oviposition of Goo-Girls) * Zeikfried (Editing this mess, Oviposition of Anemones) * Woodrobin (Oviposition of Minotaurs) * Posthuman (Oviposition of Ceraph Follower) * Slywyn (Bee Oviposition of Gigantic PC Dick) * Shaxarok (Drider Oviposition of Large Breasted Nipplecunts) * Quiet Browser (Bee Oviposition of Urta) * Bagpuss (Laying Eggs In Pure Amily) * Eliria (Bee Laying Eggs in Bunny-Girls) * Gardeford (Helia x Bimbo Sophie Threesomes) Category:CoC Category:CoC Orig